Unwanted Treasure
by sbishoff
Summary: Mark meets the aunts for the first time.


Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction for entertainment purposes only. I do not own the characters, as they are the property of their original creators.

Authirs Note: This story takes place after "Ties My Father Sold Me. It also takes place before "Hardcastle, Hardcastle, Hardcastle & McCormick." In the episode with the aunts, May and Zora are very taken with Mark, and when the judge is listing their previous suspicions about the dog catcher, gardener, etc, there was no mention about any suspicion about Mark being up to no good. That lead me to this idea for a story where the aunts meet Mark before the episode.

This story is not a case, and does deal more with the relationship between Mark and the judge, as well as the aunts entering the picture. As with most of my stories, even though she is gone by this time in the series, Sarah is there. Frank is also present, although I don't think he was present yet in the series.

Unwanted Treasure

By Susan Bishoff

Judge Milton C. Hardcastle listened as the front door slammed, and smiled at the loud greeting of, "Judge! I'm Home!" that followed. The jurist wiped the grin from his face, and replaced it with a scowl before his young associate came into the room.

Mark McCormick entered the den, and dropped into his usual chair. He slouched down in the seat, throwing one leg over the arm of the chair. He turned his gaze to the older man, and waited.

_How can he possibly be comfortable sitting like that_? Hardcastle wondered to himself, as he studied his young friend. The judge struggled to keep the smile from his face as he asked gruffly, "McCormick, how many times do I have to tell you not to slam the door?"

"I don't know. Maybe a few more times," the ex-race car driver retorted in his usual sarcastic manner.

The older man threw a glare at the ex-con for the remark, and asked, "Do you have to yell all the way from the hallway?"

Mark's eyes twinkled as he held the Hardcastle's gaze. He smiled as he replied innocently, "I just wanted to be sure you heard me."

"They can hear you ten miles away," the Hardcastle retorted, as his grin began to show.

Sarah stood in the doorway and watched the interaction between the two men. As she did her thoughts turned to their unique relationship. This type of exchange was an everyday occurrence between the judge and the McCormick. The smart remarks and retorts had started as a way to keep the other at a distance for both men, but the housekeeper had watched over time as the tone had changed from anger and distrust to respect and affection. Sarah knew the two would not openly admit their true feelings, but also knew each could recognize the other's affection in their bantering. The only problem she found was that it didn't express the depth of their feelings. Sarah roused herself from her thoughts, and heard the two men still going at it. She walked into the room, and said, "Lunch will be ready in ten minutes."

"Great! I'm starved," McCormick replied, and rose from his seat.

"You're always starved," the jurist replied, as he also stood. As he approached the younger man, the judge clapped him on the back, and said, "Well, go get cleaned up. We wouldn't want you to pass out from starvation."

"I'll be right back," Mark said, and quickly left the room for the front door.

"Don't slam the…," the older man started to say, and stopped when he heard the door slam. He shook his head as he looked at the housekeeper, and saw her eyes sparkling with amusement. "I don't think he knows how to do anything quietly," he said as he held out his hand for her to proceed him from the room.

Sarah smiled, and said, "Yes, he does like to make his presence known; a lot like someone else I know." Her eyes twinkled as she led the way from the room.

"I'm not that bad," Hardcastle responded, as he followed her, smiling also.

00000

That evening at dinner, the judge studied his young friend as he ate. The older man was relieved to see less of the tension that had been present since their return from Atlantic City two days ago. The jurist knew McCormick was still deeply upset over the disastrous reunion with his father, but was glad the ex-con seemed to be feeling less depressed. Hardcastle was concerned that Mark was pushing he feelings aside, instead of dealing with them, and he had hoped the younger man would come to him, but so far the ex-race car driver seemed to want to deal with this on his own.

Mark was beginning to put the trip to find his father behind him. He was glad the judge had gone with him, even if he hadn't told the older man why they were going. And he was thankful for the judge's support after Sonny had ditched him again. McCormick was still feeling very confused by his feeling about this trip, but because of something the judge had told him, felt he couldn't go to the older man for help. Mark thought he would just have to figure it out on his own.

The younger man pushed those thoughts aside, and concentrated on the meal in front of him. Sarah had made some of his favorites, and Mark knew she had done so to help him feel better. The ex-race car driver appreciated that the housekeeper would put forth that effort to cheer him. McCormick was almost finished when he heard the judge clear his throat, so he looked up, and saw a strange look on his friend's face. Not sure of the cause of the jurist's distress, Mark remained silent, and waited for the judge to speak.

Hardcastle waited until he had the younger man's attention, and then said, "Listen, kiddo, my aunts called today to say they're coming for a visit. They're arriving the day after tomorrow, and will be staying for a few weeks."

"That's great, Judge. I'm sure you'll enjoy seeing them," McCormick replied, and wondered why this news could cause the older man to be so upset.

The jurist swallowed hard, and said, "There's more, McCormick. They know about you and your past. They read about what happened in Clarence, and are concerned."

Mark tried to keep his feelings from showing on his face as he listened to his friend's words. He knew that the judge's unease was because his aunts were unhappy that their nephew had an ex-con in residence. The younger man understood that there were still a lot of people who didn't comprehend this arrangement, and felt he was no good. The ex-race car driver wondered if there would ever be a time when he wouldn't be judged by his past mistakes.

The older man watched his young friend as he struggled not to let his feelings show. Hardcastle knew that McCormick's past, and people's reactions to it, were a sore spot with the ex-race car driver. The judge did not know how to help him prepare for his aunts. Before the older man could say anything more, McCormick spoke.

"Don't worry, Judge. I'll be on my best behavior while your aunts are visiting," Mark said quietly, and turned his attention back to his plate, but he was just pushing the food around and not really eating. The younger man wanted to get through the meal, so he could be alone to think.

"I'm not worried about your behavior. I've told them that you've a good kid. I just wanted you to know they may take some time to warm up to you. They'll need a little time to get to know you," the jurist responded.

"They are nice ladies Mark. I'm sure once they get to know you, they'll like you, just as we do," Sarah said, as she rose to fill his glass of tea. She then gave him a quick kiss, and took her seat.

"I hope so," Mark replied, and resumed eating.

00000

Two days later, May Hardcastle was sitting in the airport next to her sister, Zora. "Where is Milton? We told him our flight arrived at 2:00," she said, her eyes flashing in anger. Besides being slightly shorter than her sister, there was little difference in their features.

"Now Sister, I'm sure he'll be here any minute. He probably had to make sure that ex-con was doing his chores," her sister replied calmly. Along with the same facial features, Zora also had her sister's pale blue eyes and silver and gray hair.

At that moment, the two ladies were approached by their nephew. "Aunt May, Aunt Zora, how wonderful to see you," the judge said as he greeted each woman with a hug and kiss.

"Milton, we were beginning to worry. We've been waiting for thirty minutes," Zora said.

"I'm sorry, Zora. The truck had a flat tire, and I had to find McCormick to fix it," their nephew said, and stopped at the disapproving looks on his aunts faces.

"I told you that ex-con had something to do with it," Zora stated.

"Where was he? Did he take off and you had to have the police find him and bring him back?" May asked.

_I'm glad I had the kid stay home this morning. He doesn't need this kind of treatment before they even reach the house,_ the judge thought to himself. He shook his head, and then said, "Aunt May, Aunt Zora, it's not like that at all. Last night, I told him I wanted him to mow the back yard this morning, When I realized the truck had a flat, I forgot what I told him to do. It took me a few minutes to locate him. Once I did, he quickly changed the tire, and I came as soon as I could."

"Did you notice it being flat before?" Zora asked.

"Yes, maybe he flattened it so you couldn't come today," May suggested.

"May, Zora, McCormick's not like that. Besides, that tire has been losing air for a while now. He's told me several times that I should change it, but I never got around to it. He has made some mistakes, but he wouldn't do something like that. He's trying to straighten his life out, and make a new start. Please, give him a chance," their nephew requested.

"I'll give him a chance, but I'll be keeping my eye on him," May said.

"So will I," Zora agreed.

"That's all I ask," the jurist said, and led the way to the truck. He wasn't worried about his aunts finding anything to get upset over because he knew Mark was not doing anything wrong. The jurist felt that if his aunts watched the younger man closely, all they would see was someone who was trying to make a new life for himself.

00000

Arriving back at the estate, the judge exited the truck, and yelled, "McCormick!" The jurist walked to the other side of the vehicle to help his aunts from the cab.

A moment, later, Mark came around the corner of the house, and said, "You bellowed."

The older man shot the ex-con a look of warning, and said, "McCormick, this is my Aunt May and Aunt Zora."

The ex-race car driver smiled pleasantly at the two older ladies, and held out his hand. He said, "Hello, I'm pleased to meet you."

May looked the younger man over from head to foot, and had to admit to herself that he didn't seem as she expected. But she wanted him to know she wasn't fooled by his charming manner. "You can save the sweet talk for someone else. I know the kind of games you ex-cons play, and I'm not buying," she said firmly, and ignored the ex-con's outstretched hand.

Zora noticed the hurt expression that quickly passed across Mark's face at her sister's words, and wondered about it. _Was he really hurt by May's comments or was he just that good to be able to fake it so convincingly. Until I know different, I'll have to assume it's the latter,_ she thought to herself before she said, "You may have fooled Milton and Sarah with your smile, but May and I are not as easily tricked." She also refused to shake his hand.

"Yes Ma'am," McCormick said sadly as he withdrew his hand, and dropped his gaze to the ground. He then picked up the aunts bags and proceeded the others into the house.

After he watched the younger man enter the house, the judge turned to his aunts, and said, "I told you he was a good kid. He's not doing anything but what I tell him."

"He's an ex-con," May replied, as if it was all the explanation necessary.

"Yes, he is, but the main thing to remember is he is an EX-con. He hasn't been in any trouble since he's been here, and he's not doing anything to get into any now," the jurist responded.

"We'll see," Zora stated.

"Just don't be too rough on him. He has a hard time with people judging him by his past mistakes, and I'd really like you to get to know him," their nephew said.

"He should have thought of that before he broke the law," May replied, ignoring the second part of the statement..

The judge decided to drop the subject for now. "Let me show you to your room," he said as he led the way into the house.

Mark was coming down the stairs as they entered the hall. He glanced at the aunts and then met the jurist's eyes. "I'm going to go finish mowing now," McCormick said quietly, and waited for the response.

"Sure, kiddo. I'll come get you for dinner," the older man said, and watched the ex-con walk from the house. The judge had not missed the sadness and hurt in his friend's eyes and wished he could ease it. The judge believed that once his aunts got to know Mark, they would see he wasn't bad like they expected. The jurist just hoped it was before too many more hurtful things were said or done.

The judge showed his aunts to their room, and left them to get settled. He walked to the den to think.

00000

Sarah entered the den a few minutes later, and handed the jurist a cup of coffee. She said, "I saw Mark when he brought May and Zora's luggage in, and he looked like something was bothering him. Did something happen?"

"They're concerned about him being an ex-con, and told him they weren't fooled by his act," the judge answered. He didn't want to upset the housekeeper, but was glad he had someone to talk to about the situation.

"No wonder he was so upset. Well, once your aunts get to know him, they'll see he isn't trying to fool anyone, and isn't putting on an act," Sarah said confidently.

"I know, but I hate to see him hurt in the mean time," Hardcastle stated, able to admit his feelings to his housekeeper, even if he couldn't to his friend.

"I know, Your Honor, neither do I. Dinner will be ready at the usual time," the housekeeper said, and left the jurist with his thoughts.

00000

That evening at dinner, the judge was seated at the head of the table, with Mark on his right. The jurist's aunts were seated across the table from the ex-con and Sarah, who was on McCormick's right..

The younger man was quiet as he tried to show the judge's aunts that he wasn't what they thought. He would look up and find them looking at them, and would smile to try and put them at ease. But all that happened was they would look away quickly.

May and Zora filled the judge and Sarah in on news about other members of the family, and asked how things had been here. For the most part they ignored the ex-con sitting across from them, but would look at him in order to try and figure out the game he was playing. When he caught them and smiled at them, they would look away so he would know they weren't fooled by his charming manner, even if their nephew was.

The judge tried to draw the ex-race car driver into the conversation, but every attempt was met with short, polite answers and then silence.

Sarah and the judge did not know how to ease the aunts' minds, and encourage them to give the younger man a chance to show them what he was really like. They were also at ends as to how to ease the hurt the aunts' comments and behavior were inflicting on McCormick. Not knowing how to solve the dilemma the housekeeper and the jurist decided to let time take care of it, unless things got out of hand.

As soon as dinner was finished, Mark rose, and picked up his plate. He started toward the kitchen.

May watched as the ex-race car driver left the table, and before he left the room said, "The least he could do after getting a good meal is offer to help with the dishes."

"Yes, Sister, young people today have no manners," Zora added, and watched as McCormick continued out of the room. She knew their comments had reached the ex-con's ears, and was surprised when he didn't respond to them as expected.

Sarah had seen the younger man's shoulder's tense at the aunt's words, and said, "Mark helps me with the dishes nearly every evening. He doesn't usually ask; he just does."

"He offered to help her one evening shortly after he came to live here, and has been ever since. And it wasn't something I told him to do; he decided to do it on his own," the jurist added.

"Well, at least he has some manners," Zora said, and sipped her tea.

"Although he may have done so to get you to lower your guard, which you have," May replied.

"May, Zora, please, give him a chance," the housekeeper requested.

No further comment was said as the aunts watched McCormick finish clearing the table.

The ex-race car driver never said a word as he carried the dishes from the room. When Sarah rose to help, Mark said, "That's okay, Sarah. I can do them by myself this evening. You can sit and visit with the judge and his aunts."

The housekeeper saw the sadness in the younger man's eyes, and knew that his offer was his way of telling her he wanted to be alone. She walked over and kissed his cheek before she said, "Thank you, Mark. It is very nice of you to offer."

The aunts watched as the ex-con blushed and then smiled before leaving the room. They heard sounds from the kitchen for a while, and then it was quiet.

A few moments later, McCormick stuck his head in the doorway, and said, "Sarah the dishes are all done and put away. Judge, I didn't get all the mowing done earlier, so I'm going to go finish it now." Without waiting for a response, Mark ducked back into the kitchen. A moment later, the kitchen door was heard opening and closing.

00000

The next couple of days passed much like the first. Mark tried to put the aunts at ease, but it seemed the harder he tried, the more convinced they were that he was up to no good. After that first day, McCormick went back to his usual method of communicating with the judge. Their bantering still held all the insults and innuendoes it always did, as well as the affectionate undertone that both men could sense. Mark knew the bantering probably wasn't helping to prove he was not out to hurt the older man, but felt he couldn't be something he was not.

The judge was glad his aunt's presence was not altering the younger man's behavior, but worried that his aunts would not understand his unique way of communicating with the ex-racer.

00000

May and Zora had been visiting for four days when they decided they wanted to do some sightseeing. They knew their nephew was sitting at the pool and headed there to tell him. As they exited the kitchen and approached the patio, they heard raised voices. They realized it was Mark and the police lieutenant they had met a few days ago. They moved to where they could see and hear what was going on without being spotted, and listened. They could see Mark pacing back in forth in front of the judge and the police official, who were seated at the pool side table.

"Listen Frank, I know I made a mistake," McCormick said in exasperation. Harper had been hounding him about this for twenty minutes already, and the ex-race car driver was getting tired of it.

"Yes, it was a mistake, a very stupid one," Frank responded, as he rose to his feet, and took a few steps toward Mark. He was upset that the ex-race car driver didn't seem to grasp the seriousness of this situation. "What you don't seem to realize is you just got lucky. No one saw you or that red firecracker of yours, at least not well enough to ID you," Harper went on to say. The officer had had doubts about this arrangement when it first began, but had come to like the ex-con as he had proven himself a valuable Tonto to Hardcastle in his Lone Ranger campaign. It just angered him that it could all fall apart because of a stupid and hasty decision.

"Frank, I know you're upset, and I do know how lucky I was not to get caught, but I needed that information," the ex-con stated, and turned to face the lieutenant.

"Why didn't you just ask Milt? He probably could have used his contacts, and gotten the information for you legally without you having to burglarize a federal building," the lieutenant said. He was losing steam in his lecture. It would help if Hardcastle would say something to back him up, but the jurist was just sitting there letting him do all the talking. Frank wasn't used to Hardcastle being so laid back about McCormick's transgressions, and didn't know what to make of it. He knew something must have happened when the two were in Atlantic City that was causing the judge to go easy on the ex-race car driver. Another thing that was bringing the lecture to an end was that the officer could tell that McCormick really did regret his rash decision, and was truly aware of what the consequences could have been. Harper's eyes softened as he studied Mark's face and waited for a response.

"I don't know. I guess I thought he might not understand," the younger man responded quietly, and looked at the ground by his feet.

The lieutenant noticed the way the ex-race car driver's eyes were carefully avoiding looking anywhere near the jurist, and knew Mark was afraid of his friend's response. Frank looked at Hardcastle and waited for him to reply. When it became evident the judge was not going to speak, the officer said, "You should have given him the chance."

"Yeah, I know," Mark replied somberly. Finally meeting the judge's eyes, the ex-con said, "I'm sorry."

The jurist waved his hand to dismiss the comment as if it were unnecessary.

Harper watched the interchange and was even more convinced something had happened between the two men. He turned his attention to the younger man, and realized he was waiting to see if there was more. "That's all I have to say, Mark"

"Okay, Frank, and I'm sorry," the ex-race car driver said to the lieutenant, and then turning his attention to the jurist, said, "I'm going for a walk."

The lieutenant watched the ex-con walk away, and turned his attention to the man seated beside him. He wasn't sure what had caused his usually vocal friend to remain silent just now, but he intended to find out.

The judge nodded his head in response, and watched his young associate leave the patio. Hardcastle looked to Harper, and saw the look on his face. He knew he needed to explain his lack of input in the discussion that had just taken place. The judge let out a deep breath, and said, "Have a seat Frank, and I'll tell you what happened in Atlantic City."

00000

May and Zora were angry. After Mark walked off the patio, the older women moved back toward the kitchen to discuss what they had overheard. They knew their nephew was explaining something to the lieutenant, but felt they had heard all they needed to know. They decided to follow Mark, and tell him just what they thought of him.

McCormick walked aimlessly on the beach. He was oblivious to everything going on around him. He was unaware of the beauty that surrounded him, and missed the feeling of peace that usually came to him when he walked on the sand.

This was how the aunts found him when they arrived at the beach minutes later. As they approached, May and Zora realized he wasn't even aware of their presence.

"Mark McCormick! Just what do you think you're trying to pull?" May asked angrily. Her face and voice showed her displeasure in him.

The ex-con turned to face the two women. He didn't even bother to smile, as he was tired of trying to appease them. After the lecture from Frank, he really wasn't in the mood for their usual comments. "What is it this time? Did I forget to report to you that I was coming down here, or maybe you think I'll steal the sand from the beach?" the younger man replied, sarcastically. His eyes were closed, and his face held little emotion.

Zora was shocked. In all the time she and her sister had been visiting, McCormick had never spoken to them in such a manner. She felt this was his true self coming out, and felt her anger take hold. She stood firmly in front of him, and said angrily, "Young man, you have no right speaking to us that way. You are the one that has done something wrong, so don't act like we've committed some crime."

At the older woman's words, Mark did feel bad for taking his frustration out on them. He sighed deeply, and met each woman's eyes briefly before he dropped his head to look at the ground. "I'm sorry, May and Zora. You're right, I shouldn't have said that. What do you want?" the ex-con asked, and waited for the response.

May sensed that the ex-race car driver was tense, but did not let it stop her from saying what was on her mind." "Milton has been telling us how you are a good, decent young man, and aren't doing anything wrong. And then we find out you broke into a federal building to steal something. That doesn't sound like the behavior of a rehabilitated ex-con," she said.

Zora picked up where her sister left off. "Yes, Milton should have thrown your butt back in prison as soon as he found out."

McCormick realized the aunts must have overheard the conversation on the patio since he knew the judge wouldn't have told them about the break-in. Not feeling up to defending his actions, he scuffed his shoe in the sand, and said quietly, "Yeah, maybe he should have. At least then I wouldn't have found out I was unwanted." Before either woman could respond, the ex-con walked away as he headed back to the house.

00000

May and Zora stood on the beach, each stunned by the ex-con's words. Zora finally recovered enough to ask, "What do you think he meant by that?"

May shook her head in confusion. "I don't know. I can't see how him going back to prison would have anything to do with him finding out he was unwanted, unless he's talking about by us."

"Somehow I get the idea that isn't what he meant. Maybe we should ask Milton. He can tell us what the boy stole and why he didn't send him back to prison," Zora suggested.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea," her sister agreed.

00000

When they arrived back in the yard, the aunts noticed their nephew's truck was gone, and knew he must have gone on an errand. They walked into the house and found Sarah in the kitchen.

The housekeeper watched as the judge's aunts sat at the table, and sensed that they had something on their minds that was bothering them. "Would you like some coffee or tea?" Sarah asked.

"Tea would be nice," May answered.

"Yes, I believe I'd like some tea also," Zora said, and then after a moment asked, "Sarah, we'd like to talk to you about Mark."

"Of course," Sarah replied. The housekeeper set a cup of tea in front of each woman, and sat at the table with her coffee. She hoped the aunt's desire to talk about Mark meant they were ready to give the younger man a chance to prove himself to them.

"We heard that nice Lieutenant Harper talking to Mark about breaking into some federal building, and wondered what that was all about," Zora said.

"We approached Mark, and confronted him about it. But when we said Milton should have thrown him back in prison, he agreed. He then said something about that way he wouldn't have found out he was unwanted. He left before we could ask him what he meant. I thought he might have been talking about us," May explained, her voice soft, and her face showing her confusion.

Sarah felt her heart lurch at the aunts' words. She knew the ex-con was still hurting over what happened in Atlantic City, but hadn't realized he was still this upset.

May noticed the sadness that entered the housekeeper's eyes. She turned to her sister, and saw the same confused look there. She decided to wait for Sarah to speak.

The housekeeper smiled sadly, and said, "No, Mark wasn't talking about you. He broke into that building because he was trying to find his father."

"His father? Why would he need to break into a federal building to find his father?" Zora asked, even more confused now than before.

Sarah said, "Because his father left him when on his fifth birthday, and Mark wanted to find him. His father had been in trouble with the law and had used different aliases. Mark went into the building to get a file that would tell him what name his father was going by now."

May was silent as she thought to herself, _I agree with the lieutenant. He should have asked Milton instead of taking the law into his own hands, but I guess I can see how maybe he was too upset to be thinking clearly._

Zora was also absorbed in her own thoughts. _What kind of man leaves his child like that, and on the boy's birthday no less?_ Finally, she asked, "Did he find his father?"

Sarah looked at the judge's aunts, and could see that they were really interested. She nodded, and said, "Yes, he found him in Atlantic City. I only know what Judge Hardcastle has told me. Mark hasn't said anything about it, although I know he's been really upset since they got back." The housekeeper then filled the jurist's relatives in on the events that had taken place in New Jersey.

"His father was going to leave him at the mercy of those mobsters?" May asked once Sarah had finished talking.

"He was until Judge Hardcastle convinced him otherwise," the housekeeper said.

"And he said those things about some people shouldn't have children and if he wanted to find him he would put an ad in the newspaper and that he didn't ask Mark to come looking for him? He didn't say that to Mark did he?" May asked, becoming angry.

"Yes, he said them, but not to Mark. He told them to Judge Hardcastle when they were in the hotel room after those criminals had called and told them they had Mark. The judge didn't tell Mark his father said those things, so Mark doesn't know about them," Sarah explained.

"Well, that's good," Zora stated, and then said, "He just left again without saying goodbye after Mark went all that way to find him." Although she had reservations about McCormick, she was angry that his father had abandoned him like that.

"So, that's what Mark means by being unwanted." May said. She was also upset that the singer had left his son in the manner that he had.

"Yes, I had hoped that he might be feeling better by now, but from what you have told me, I can see he is not. Judge Hardcastle and I have tried to talk to him about it, but he just closes up," the housekeeper said, her eyes reflecting the sadness in her voice.

Something in what the housekeeper had just said made May think this had not taken place long ago, so she asked, "How long ago did he find his father?"

Sarah took a deep breath, and said, "Mark broke into the federal building on his thirtieth birthday, and he and Judge Hardcastle left for Atlantic City the next day. They were there for just few days and returned two days before you called to say you were coming to visit."

"You mean all this happened just a week ago?" Zora asked.

"Yes, Mark often feels he's not worth anything and this hasn't done anything to convince him otherwise. In fact, it's just reinforced that idea, and made him believe it even more," the housekeeper said, and brushed at the tears filling her eyes.

"No wonder he's so upset," May stated. _And our finding fault with everything he does hasn't helped any,_ she thought to herself.

"Thank you for telling us about what happened, Sarah," Zora said, and rose from her seat. She met her sister's eyes and saw the answering nod.

May stood also, and followed her sister from the kitchen.

As they entered the living room, Zora said, "May, we haven't been fair to that young man."

"I know, Sister. We were so sure he was up to no good that we ignored anything that said otherwise, and we never considered that we could be hurting his feelings," May replied.

"We also didn't consider that he may have reasons for acting as he does," Zora said, and then added, "I think we should try harder to do as Milton asked."

"After all, Milton and Sarah say he's a good boy, and we've never had reason to doubt them before," May said.

Both women felt better now that they had decided to give Mark a chance, and to get to know him better.

00000

The next morning, before she started to prepare breakfast, Sarah took a few minutes to watch the judge and Mark play basketball from an upstairs window. She could hear them bantering in their usual manner, although she couldn't hear the words. She had tried explaining to the jurist's aunts that playing gorilla ball like that was a harmless way for the men to let off steam, and that they didn't mean the insults they threw back and forth, but wasn't sure she had convinced them. She decided she had wasted enough time, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

May and Zora watched from the front steps as their nephew and the ex-con played their seemingly vicious form of ball. They had listened when Sarah told them that the two men did this often, and that their nephew enjoyed it, but they did not understand how he possibly could. As they were watching, they saw McCormick land a hard elbow to the judge's ribs, and felt their anger flare that he would do such a thing. Their earlier decision to give the younger man a chance was forgotten, and they were pleased a moment later to see their nephew trip Mark, which sent him to the ground hard. The older women squelched their momentary concern when the ex-race car driver didn't move right away. He had just hit their nephew after all, and deserved to be hit in return. A few moments later, Mark was back on his feet, although he didn't seem as enthusiastic as he had been a few minutes before. The aunts decided they had seen enough, and walked into the house to help Sarah with breakfast.

Sarah, May and Zora exited the kitchen and as they approached the pool side table they could hear that the jurist and McCormick were engaged in a heated argument.

"I don't care what you say. You'll not do it until I day so!" the judge said sternly.

"It's no big deal. Sarah has wanted the gutters cleaned for weeks, and I told her I would do it today, and I am—right after breakfast," Mark replied stubbornly.

"No, you're not! They can wait a few days," Hardcastle said, and seeing the ex-con about to argue, added, "You're not going anywhere near that roof until I know you're not going to end up hurting yourself."

Mark was touched at the judge's concern, but didn't want to make a big deal out of it. "Judge, I've hit the ground harder than that before. There's no reason to get all bent out of shape now," the ex-race car driver retorted.

"Maybe so, but you usually don't take nearly a minute to get back up. And you've been favoring your right hand ever since. I don't want you up there if you're hurt," the older man stated.

The women arrived at the table at that moment, and Sarah said, "Mark, if you're hurt, you should do as Judge Hardcastle tells you. If you slip with your hand hurt, you won't be able to catch yourself. You could get seriously injured."

"And I don't want to have to listen to you whine after you do," the judge said gruffly, to hide his own concern.

"My hand's not hurt that bad; it's just a little tender. It'll be fine," the ex-race car driver replied. The housekeepers concern warmed him, but he didn't want to worry her or the judge. His wrist was sore, but he didn't think it was anything serious. It would be nice if the injury could get him out of doing the dreaded gutters for a few days, but knew he couldn't give in too easily, that would alert the judge that his hand was causing him real problems.

May looked at the ex-con, and said sternly, "That's what you get for playing that way. Someone was bound to get hurt, and thankfully it wasn't Milton." Once the words were out of her mouth, and she saw the hurt in McCormick's eyes, she realized she had spoken more harshly than she had intended.

Mark tried to hide his hurt feelings by wiping all expression from his face. "Since I can't do the gutters, I think I'll change the oil in the cars and the truck. I'll clean the pool later. If there's anything else you want me to do today let me know," the younger man told the jurist, his tone flat and devoid of emotion. He then turned to Sarah, and asked, "Do you want me to change the oil in your car?"

"Yes, dear, if you would. I picked up the oil and filter last week like you asked, and it's in the trunk. I'll get the keys for you," the housekeeper answered, and walked into the house. She returned a few moments later, and handed Mark the keys.

"I'll go ahead and get started on that now," Mark said, as he pushed his plate aside, and rose from the table.

"McCormick, you didn't finish your breakfast," the jurist stated, and waited for a response.

"I'm not hungry," the ex-con said quietly, and walked away.

The judge knew the situation was difficult for his aunts, but he was beginning to lose his patience. He knew it wasn't easy for McCormick either, and felt the younger man didn't deserve his aunts' hurtful comments. The jurist took a deep breath, and said, "Aunt May, Aunt Zora, I understand that you are concerned because of McCormick's past, but I've explained that it was not because he was a bad person, but had made a few bad choices and mistakes. I asked you to take the time to get to know him, and you would see that he was not what you thought. But you have not done that. You have spent the time since you've been here watching him, and making comments about his past to upset him."

May knew her nephew was right, but didn't like being called on it. She looked at the jurist, and said, "Milton, so far he hasn't done anything to prove he's not up to no good."

Zora was also upset that her nephew would talk to her and her sister this way, and said, "He doesn't show you any respect. He complains about everything you tell him to do, and he back talks you all the time. He was playing basketball like he wanted to hurt you."

Sarah was also bothered by the aunts' treatment of the ex-race car driver. She had hoped and believed after her conversation with them the night before, that the women were going to try to get to know Mark better. The housekeeper sighed, and said, "I've told you that he says a lot of things he doesn't mean, and although he plays basketball rough, he doesn't intend to hurt Judge Hardcastle. He's a good boy, and if you'd let go of your prejudices, you would see that." She got up, and started for the house.

"Sarah, I know you are upset, but we haven't seen anything to show he's as you say," May said. She felt guilty about going back on her earlier decision to give the ex-con a chance, but was angry that her nephew could have been hurt.

"Give him a chance and you will," the housekeeper said, and left the jurist alone with his aunts.

Zora was also feeling bad about not giving Mark a chance to prove himself. She looked at the judge, and said, "I'll never realized Sarah felt so protective of Mark."

"She hasn't always been. When he first came here, she was like you two, sure that he was up to no good. But she got to know McCormick and knows he is not going to do anything wrong," their nephew responded.

"What about breaking into that federal building? We heard the lieutenant talking about it," May challenged. She knew some of her comments had been out of line, but felt it was wrong for her nephew to disregard the fact that Mark had broken the law.

"He made a mistake. He wanted to find his father, and did something stupid. If he had broken into that building with the intention of profiting from it, then I would feel he needed punished, and would have sent him back to prison. But he's already been punished enough for that mistake. Putting him in prison wouldn't serve any purpose," the jurist explained.

May studied her nephew's face as he spoke, and remembered her and Zora's earlier decision. She said, "Maybe we have been a little hard on him. I'll try to be fair and not jump to conclusions."

"Yes, I will also, Milton. I just don't want him to hurt you as the others have," Zora stated.

"I know, Aunt Zora, and I understand. I just want you to give the kid a chance," the judge replied.

00000

McCormick finished with the Coyote, and started to change to oil in the Corvette. His hand was starting to hurt more, so he tried to turn the filter wrench with his left hand. He found he couldn't because of the angle of the wrench and the direction he needed to turn it. He used his right hand, and could not hide the wince the pain caused. _Thank goodness Hardcase is in the house and didn't see that. He'd be mad if he knew my hand was hurting worse than I let on,_" the ex-con thought to himself as he continued to work on the cars. What he didn't know was that he was being watched.

May and Zora had walked outside to watch the ex-race car driver as he did his chores. They thought if the watched him with him unaware, they would see his true behavior. They rounded the corner of the house as the younger man finished the Coyote and started on the Corvette.

When the older women saw the look of pain cross Mark's face, they wondered if he had hidden the true extent of his injury from their nephew. They watched as he finished the car to see if he showed any other signs of pain. After they saw him wince and few more times and massage his wrist as if to ease his discomfort, they decided to go into the house to discuss what they had seen.

"Did you see how he jerked his hand when he tried to use that tool?" May asked, as they walked into the kitchen. She sat at the table, and asked, "Do you think he did that for our benefit?"

"Yes, I saw it, but I don't think he knew we were there. I think maybe he really hurt it worse than he told Milton," her sister replied.

"But why would he lie to Milton?" May asked.

"I don't know, Sister, unless he didn't want to make him angry. But I don't think Milton would get mad at him for getting hurt," Zora said.

"No, but maybe he was afraid to tell him the truth after what I told him this morning. I practically told him he deserved to be hurt for playing ball that way, and I said I was glad it was him that was hurt instead of Milton," May stated.

After a few moments of silence, Zora asked, "Do you think we should tell Milton what we saw, or let Mark tell him."

"I don't know. I think Milton needs to know, but I'm not sure Mark will tell him. And after how we've treated him, I don't want him to think we're trying to get him into trouble," May said, unsure of how to proceed.

Sarah entered the kitchen at that moment, and saw the worried looks on the aunts' faces. "Is something wrong May, Zora?" she asked, and sat beside them.

"We were watching Mark work on the cars, and it looked like his wrist is hurting him a lot," May said.

The housekeeper was immediately concerned. She knew the ex-con would complain about every little thing, but he tended to hide real injuries or illnesses. Sarah looked to the women, and asked, "What did you see that makes you think he is hurt worse than he said?" The housekeeper's concern was clearly evident by the look on her face and the quiet tone of her voice..

Zora explained what they had witnessed while watching McCormick in the yard.

May added more information once her sister had finished talking.

As the housekeeper listened to the jurist's aunts, she could see why they were concerned. She was worried, and said, "I think we should let Judge Hardcastle know what you saw."

"Won't Mark tell him if he's really hurt?" May asked.

"Probably not. Mark usually tries to hide when he's hurt or sick. Judge Hardcastle and I have learned to watch for the signs that he is. That's how he knew Mark was hurt this morning," Sarah replied.

"He's always complaining for no reason. Why would he not tell Milton if he's really hurt or sick?" Zora asked, confused by the housekeeper's statement.

"He told me once that he was sick for a quite while right after his mother died, and the first foster home sent him back because the expense for doctors was too much. He said his social worker warned him that foster families don't usually like kids that complain about every little scratch. I think that's why he won't admit when he's sick or hurt," Sarah replied.

"He told you that?" Zora asked, her voice reflecting her surprise that the ex-race car driver would tell the housekeeper such a thing. Part of her considered that maybe he had done so to get attention.

"He got hurt helping Judge Hardcastle on one of their cases, but didn't tell anyone at first. After a few days, his leg had gotten so sore he couldn't hide his limp. When the judge asked him why he hadn't mentioned it, Mark said it wasn't a big deal and would be better in no time. The judge made him go to the doctor, and they found a small sliver of metal in the cut, which had gotten very infected. After that, we started watching him closer . It seems the worse he is hurt or injured, the harder he tries to hide it," Sarah said, and paused to collect herself. After a moment, she continued. "After he got caught in a rainstorm last year, Mark caught a cold, which he hid from us until he got very sick. While he was recovering, I asked him why he hadn't told us when first he started feeling bad. That's when he told me about the foster home and not wanting to be a bother."

May listened while Sarah explained McCormick's behavior concerning injury and illness. She remembered Mark's earlier comment that his hand injury was "no big deal," and became more concerned. She nodded her head, and asked, " So, do you think we should just tell Milton that we think he's hurt worse than he said at breakfast? Won't that just seem like we are trying to get him into trouble?"

"Yes, we tell Judge Hardcastle, and then he'll casually catch Mark favoring his hand, and confront him himself. That way he will think he was found out by the judge," the housekeeper replied.

"Then let's go talk to Milton before Mark hurts his hand worse than he already has," Zora said, and led the way to the den.

00000

Hardcastle sat by the pool while McCormick worked on cleaning the bugs and leaves from the pool. The jurist had been concerned about the ex-con's injury even before his aunts and housekeeper came to tell him what they saw, and had been debating with himself about going and checking. The older man been sitting in his seat for fifteen minutes, and so far, hadn't seen anything to verify what the women had told him. That was due in part because the younger man could use the net with one hand and wasn't using his right one at all. That alone did tell him that the ex-race car driver's wrist was bothering him, but not how much.

Mark was glad he could clean the pool with just his left hand, especially with the judge nearby. It had really started to ache after he used it earlier. He was beginning to wonder if he may have hurt it worse than he originally thought, but did not want to bother his friend with it.

The ex-con had been concentrating on keeping the injury from the older man, and didn't notice that his grip had loosened on the net until it slipped from his fingers and into the pool. McCormick bent to retrieve it, and realized he would have to grab it with his right hand while he balanced his weight on his left. Knowing that if he delayed it would alert the jurist to the problem, the ex-race car driver leaned forward and pulled the net from the water. He tried to keep his face neutral as pain shot through his fingers, wrist and arm.

The judge watched as Mark retrieved the net, and could see that McCormick was trying not to let any pain show on his face, but noted he had been unsuccessful. The older man also saw how the ex-race car driver almost released his grip on reflex as the action caused him pain. Deciding he had seen enough, Hardcastle said, "Come over here, McCormick."

McCormick recognized the expression on the jurist's face. It told him it would be no use arguing. Mark slowly walked over to where the older man sat, and waited for him to speak.

"Let me see your hand, kiddo. I know you hurt it worse than you said this morning, and I want to see it," the judge requested, his tone leaving no room for refusal.

McCormick knew his wrist was swollen, but hoped his friend wouldn't notice. He slowly extended his hand and waited for a response.

"McCormick, why didn't you tell me your hand was swollen like that? Obviously this is more serious than 'it's just a little tender,' and you've been using it all morning. Put the net away, and we'll have Charlie take a look at it," the older man advised.

"Aw, Judge, I don't need to go to the doctor . I'm sure it will be better in a few days," Mark argued.

"Maybe, but the way it's swollen, we need to make sure you didn't break anything," the jurist responded.

"It's not broken. I can move my fingers. See?" Mark asked, and demonstrated. What he could not hide was the wince and quick intake of breath from pain the action caused.

"Yes, I see. Now get to the truck. I'll tell Sarah and my aunts where we're going," Hardcastle ordered.

McCormick knew it was no use arguing, and he had to admit that he was a little worried himself. He put the net away, and walked around the house to the truck.

The older man watched his young friend walk off, and then went into the house to talk to the women.

00000

A few hours later, the truck pulled back in the drive. The judge exited the vehicle, followed by Mark. The younger man's right hand was wrapped in elastic bandages, and his arm was in a sling to allow the hand to rest comfortably.

"McCormick, you go rest until dinner," the older man said.

"Hardcase, you heard the doctor. He said I can do things as long as I am careful not to use my right hand too much," Mark replied.

"And he said not to use it unless you had to. He also said you shouldn't have used it this morning and should rest it this afternoon and evening. Now get going," the jurist responded, and stood firmly in place to let the younger man know he was serious about this.

The ex-race car driver decided not to argue since his hand was really hurting. He walked toward the Gatehouse while the older man watched.

The judge walked into the house once he was sure the younger man was going to rest. He no more than made it in the door, and was met by three concerned women.

"Is Mark all right?" Sarah asked.

"Did he hurt his hand badly?" May inquired.

"Is it broken?" Zora questioned.

The older man smiled at the concern from his aunts toward the ex-con. He only hoped that once they knew he was okay, they didn't revert to their earlier treatment toward the ex-race car driver. "Let's go into the kitchen and I'll tell you what the doctor said," the judge said.

Once he and the women were settled around the table, the judge said, "McCormick's wrist is sprained badly, and the doctor said he probably strained it further with the work he did this morning. He needs to keep it wrapped at least until he goes back to the doctor next week, as well as wear a sling to help keep it at rest. He's also not supposed to use it any more than he has to until then. I'll have to find some things for him to do to keep him from using it. The doctor was going to prescribe something for pain, but the kid refused them. The doctor told him he could take aspirin if needed."

"I'm glad his wrist wasn't broken," Zora replied and realized she meant it. Although she had not wanted to like Mark, she was relieved he was not seriously hurt.

"I'm sure you'll think of something for him to do," Sarah said. She was glad the ex-con wasn't hurt worse than he was. She also knew that unless the judge stopped him, McCormick would be doing things with his hand that he should not be.

"Milton, I think I have an idea that might work. Yesterday, Zora and I were going to talk to you about this. We haven't done any sightseeing since we've been here. Maybe we could do some while Mark's hand is healing. Since he can't drive, you would have to, but he can go along," May suggested. Once she had said, it, she was glad. It would give her and her sister a chance to spend time with the younger man and get to know him better.

The judge looked at his aunts and considered the suggestion. "That is a good idea May. It will keep him busy and you can see some of the things you've been wanting to," their nephew said, pleased that a solution had been found.

00000

Over the next week the judge and Mark took the aunts sightseeing. The first day they went to visit the museum. The jurist had to practically drag McCormick inside for a couple of reasons. One was that the ex-con didn't think he would enjoy it and the other was he didn't think the older women would want him there. But as they viewed the exhibits, May and Zora included the ex-race car driver in their conversation and asked him questions to let him know they wanted him there also. As the younger man relaxed, he began to enjoy himself and commenting on the things he saw.

The aunts found themselves enjoying the Mark's company. They thought his comments were knowledgeable and often enlightening. They also found it hard not to laugh at some of the things he said.

The jurist was pleased to see his aunts and McCormick getting along so well. The older man thought this might have been just the thing to break the ice between the younger man and the older women.

00000

The group visited the zoo the next day, and the judge had no difficulty getting the ex-con to go inside. The older women enjoyed the animals they saw as well as the wide-eyed delight on McCormick's face. They thought the younger man looked like an excited child who was seeing every thing for the first time. The older women were not surprised when their question of had he ever been here before was met with a negative answer. May and Zora decided at that discovery that they would help make the day memorable for him.

Mark enjoyed the sights at the zoo greatly. There were so many animals to see; several that he had never even heard of. He also liked spending time with the judge's aunts. He found himself enjoying the aunts company as they included him in their conversation about the wide variety of creatures they saw.. They hadn't said one mean or hurtful comment in the last two days and the ex-race car driver found himself hoping they were beginning to like him. He was also concerned that it was too early for them to have changed their minds, so he tried to not let himself hope too much.

The jurist could tell that his aunts were starting to warm up to McCormick. But he could also tell that the ex-con was cautious of the women's acceptance of him.

00000

The next three days were spent at Disneyland. The aunts enjoyed themselves so much the first day that they kept wanting to go back. There were a couple of reasons the aunts wanted to return to the park. One was there was so much to see that they couldn't get to everything in one day. And the older woman had also enjoyed seeing the excitement in Mark's eyes and on his face. May and Zora found themselves getting as much joy out of the ex-con's reaction to the theme park as they were seeing the sights. They were beginning to see what their nephew and Sarah meant about Mark. It was easy to see he was not trying to fool anyone. His face gave too much away. All you had to so was look into his eyes and all of his feelings were there to see. It was also becoming obvious that the smallest thing made McCormick happy.

The judge didn't mind going back to the amusement park each say, as he was also enjoying the aunts and McCormick's experiences at Disneyland. The older man wondered why he had never thought to bring the ex-race car driver there before.

Sarah listened each evening as the Hardcastle, his aunts and Mark told her about the things they had seen and done that week. She was pleased that May and Zora were beginning to accept the ex-con and relieved to see much of the tension leave his face. The housekeeper was glad for everyone since she knew how important it was for McCormick to be accepted by the aunts; important to both the jurist and the younger man.

The aunts decided to stay a few more weeks, as they wanted to get to know Mark better, and spend more time with their nephew and Sarah also.

00000

A few days later, Mark went for his follow-up appointment with the doctor. When he returned, he walked into the house and was met by Sarah and the aunts.

"How is your hand, dear?" Sarah asked.

McCormick moved his arm to show that his hand was still wrapped, but the sling was gone. "It's okay, Sarah," the ex-con started to say, and the "harumpt" from the jurist, added, " I have to keep it wrapped for another week, but I don't have to wear the sling anymore. I can also start to use it some."

"May smiled, and said, "I'm glad your hand is getting better, Mark."

"Yes, but it's not healed all the way yet, and you should to be careful not to hurt it again," Zora stated

The ex-race car driver smiled at the older women's concern, and replied, "Don't worry, I'll be okay."

"McCormick, the doctor also said that you still needed to take it easy with it until you go back next week," the jurist stated. He wanted the younger man to listen to the physician's orders and knew his young friend would push too hard unless he and the women helped keep him from doing so.

"Judge. I'm not a little kid that can't do what the doctor said," Mark retorted, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Sweetheart, Judge Hardcastle just doesn't want you to do something to hurt your hand again, now that it has started to get better," Sarah said, as she tried to ease the younger man's discomfort. She knew the judge's motives, but also knew that when the older man did so it made the ex-con feel the jurist didn't trust him to follow the doctor's orders.

The ex-race car driver smiled, and kissed the housekeeper's cheek. "I know, Sarah," McCormick said. A moment later, he said, "I'm going for a walk on the beach, Judge."

The judge, his aunts, and Sarah watched as the ex-con left the room.

00000

May and Zora were standing at the top of the path when Mark walked back up the stairs. When the ex-con saw the older women, he stopped and smiled. "Hi, May, Zora," he said.

May smiled, and touched McCormick's arm, and said, "Mark, Zora and I would like to talk to you for a few minutes."

The ex-race car driver was surprised at May's touch, and looked at both women nervously. He wasn't sure what they wanted, but knew from the looks on their faces that it was something serious. "Okay," he said after a few moments. Then, he asked, "Where do you want to talk?"

"We could talk by the pool, or in the house. Wherever you would be more comfortable," Zora answered.

The younger man said, "I was going to wash the Coyote. You can talk to me while I do that if that would be okay."

"That would be fine," May replied. She knew the ex-con wanted to be busy because he was nervous about her and her sister's purpose.

The older women watched while Mark gathered the materials he would need. They also observed him carefully to be sure he wouldn't be doing anything that would further injure his hand. Satisfied that McCormick would be fine, they stood out of his way, and watched him work for a few minutes.

May saw the great care the younger man gave the vehicle, and knew what their nephew had told them about Mark's attachment to the car was true. It was easy for her to see that the ex-race car driver treasured this momento of his friendship with the car's designer. She looked at her sister, and said, "Mark, Zora and I realize that we've been wrong in our treatment of you. You did not deserve to be treated as we did. I want to apologize for that, and ask you to forgive me. I want to tell you that I think you are a nice young man."

Zora spoke up before McCormick could respond. "I also want to apologize for my earlier behavior. I hope you can forgive me as well. I am ashamed of the way I have treated you."

Mark looked at both women with a look of astonishment on his face. He couldn't believe the women were asking for his forgiveness. He knew they had been treating him better than before, but hadn't expected them to ever admit they had been wrong. After a moment, he found his voice, and said, "I forgive you. I understand that you were concerned for the judge and Sarah, and were worried because I had been in prison before. But I can tell you I would never do anything to hurt either of them."

"I know that now," May said, and smiled at the younger man.

"Yes, so do I. We would have known that a lot sooner if we hadn't have let our expectations blind us to what we were seeing," Zora said, and smiled at the ex-con's reddening cheeks.

"It's okay, May and Zora. I really do understand, and I forgive you both. Don't worry about it anymore," McCormick said.

"Thank you Mark," May said happily.

"Yes, thank you. We'll leave you to finish with your car," Zora said. She and her sister walked into the house.

Mark slowly turned back to finish his car. The aunts asking for his forgiveness filled him with a warm feeling. He washed and dried the car automatically as he let his mind wander with thoughts of the judge's aunts and their apologies. It didn't matter what had prompted them to do so, but he was glad for it. He knew it would make the judge very happy that his aunts were no longer worried about him.

00000

That evening, the aunts entered the dining room, and took their seats. May looked around the table and then to her nephew. "Where's Mark?" she asked.

"He's helping Sarah finish dinner and bring things to the table," the jurist answered. He had noticed his aunts growing closer to the ex-con over this past week, especially the last few days. This made him very happy as the younger man had come to mean a great deal to him, and it was important to him that his aunts like the ex-con.

Zora smiled, and said, "Milton, we owe you an apology for how we treated Mark." She was glad she and her sister had been wrong about the ex-race car driver. During this past week while they were spending time with him, and watching him, they had seen many things that showed how caring he was, such as helping the housekeeper without being asked.

"You don't owe me an apology. It's Mark you were judging," the jurist replied.

"I know, and we've already apologized to Mark, and he accepted. We thought we should tell you we were sorry also," May replied.

"Okay, then I accept it as well," their nephew said, and smiled as the ex-con and housekeeper entered the room.

Mark took his seat and smiled at the judge's aunts. He was glad they had decided to give him a chance. The last few days they had spent with him while he relaxed by the pool, and asked him questions about himself and his past before coming to GullsWay. He answered many of them, and was relieved that they seemed to understand when he was reluctant to answer some of the others.

May smiled at McCormick in return, and said, "Mark, tomorrow, Zora and I would like to go shopping for souvenirs for friends back home. Would you take us?"

Before the ex-con could respond, the judge spoke up, and said, "Aunt May, McCormick can't drive you with his hand the way it is."

"Sure, I can, Judge," the ex-con started to say, and seeing the older man about to interrupt, said, "I know I can't drive the Coyote, but I couldn't take both of them in it anyway. The truck's an automatic, so I can drive it, and I won't have to use my right hand much at all."

The jurist considered this, and then said, "No, that won't work. You would have to get the step stool in and out of the truck bed, and will end up hurting your hand again."

Sarah had been listening as the ex-con and the judge discussed this trip. She felt this was important to the judge's aunts. They had specifically requested that Mark take them, and up to this point they had not wanted to go anywhere alone with him. The housekeeper smiled, and said, "They could use my car."

Zora smiled at the suggestion, "Thanks you, Sarah. I think that's a great idea."

May nodded as well, and said, "I think that would work nicely. We can get in and out easily, and Mark can drive it without using his right hand much since it's also an automatic." She could still sense some reluctance from her nephew and thought she knew the reason for it. She then said, "Milton, Zora and I will make sure Mark is careful with his hand and doesn't do anything to hurt it."

Zora nodded her head in agreement. She noticed the flush coloring the ex-con's cheeks at her sister's words.

The older man considered what the women had said, and smiled at his friend's embarrassment. A moment later, he replied, "Okay, kiddo. I guess you can take them tomorrow." He waited a moment, and then said, "But I don't want you doing anything you shouldn't be, and that includes carrying all the bags."

"Thanks, Judge, and I won't" McCormick replied.

00000

The next afternoon, as Mark drove May and Zora back to the estate after they had selected their souvenirs, he was unaware that they were watching him very closely. Both women were seated in the back, and the ex-con knew it was because they liked to talk quietly amongst themselves, and not because they were afraid of him. He concentrated on driving and pointed out things he saw along the way that he thought might interest the aunts.

May and Zora talked quietly while they tried to determine how to get the ex-race car driver to open up about himself. Now that they knew he was a kind young man, and not as they expected, they wanted to know more about him. The older women had found that he would answer general questions, but was reluctant to talk much about his past. When the ex-con pointed out things as they rode along, they halted their conversation to look at them as they knew he was trying to make their visit as memorable as possible.

As they approached the estate, May asked, "Mark, I see you go down to the beach a lot. Do you enjoy it that much?"

"Yeah, the ocean is so beautiful, and I love to look at it. I also like to go down there to think. But the main reason I've been spending so much time down there lately is I have to do something with my time since I can't do much with my hand hurt, and the judge won't let me do many chores," McCormick answered.

"You know, May and I always go down there while we're visiting, and we haven't really been down there this year. Maybe you could accompany us this evening after dinner, Mark," Zora suggested, and shared a conspiring look with her sister.

"I thought you would want to spend the evening with the judge since you haven't seen him all day," the younger man said.

"We'll have plenty of time to see him before dinner. I think Zora's idea of going to the beach this evening sounds lovely," May replied. She was glad her sister had understood her intentions when she brought up the subject of the beach. If Mark liked the beach and felt comfortable there, he might be more likely to open up more.

"I'll have to make sure the judge doesn't have anything else he wants me to do this evening," Mark said.

"Of course, dear," May responded.

McCormick couldn't believe his ears. The judge's aunt had used a term of endearment toward him. He was pretty sure it had been a slip of the tongue, and had meant nothing. Since he didn't want to point it out, and have her tell him she hadn't meant it, he said nothing. He concentrated on driving and kept telling himself it was a mistake. But that didn't stop the thrill that had run through him or the warmth he felt at hearing the words.

May had been momentarily shocked when she realized what she had said. But after a moment's thought, she wasn't sorry she had said it. She glanced at the ex-con and could see the younger man was shocked, but happy at the words. She could also see that he kept pushing it aside, as if he was afraid to believe it. _And why is that surprising? We haven't done anything to give him any reason to believe we no longer distrust him, even if we did apologize for our behavior. Milton and Sarah have told us he's been hurt so much he's afraid to let himself care, and I can see they're right. It's time to let that dear boy know I meant what I said,_ May thought to herself. She looked at her sister, and saw her own feelings reflected on her face.

Zora was surprised that her sister had used that term of endearment toward the ex-con, but not angry to hear it. The thing was, she had been having to stop herself from doing the same thing all morning. Every time she spoke to him she wanted to add a "dear" or "sweetheart." She also found herself compelled to hug the younger man, and had fought that urge as well. She watched as the ex-con seemed to be fighting his emotions.

May leaned over to her sister, and whispered, "He is such a dear boy. It just slipped out, but I meant it."

Zora smiled at her sibling, and whispered back, "Yes, he is, and I think it's time we told him we thought so."

"We can on the beach this evening," May said quietly.

"As long as Milton doesn't have something else planned for Mark," her sister replied.

"I'm going to speak with him, and tell him we'd like to talk to Mark on the beach if he wouldn't mind," May said.

"That's good. I'm sure he'll let Mark go with us once he knows we want to tell Mark we know he's a nice young man," Zora said, happy they had come up with a way to be sure the ex-con would be free to accompany them that evening.

Mark could see the aunts whispering in the back seat, and figured it was about May's slip of the tongue. He tried not to let himself feel so disappointed that it had been a mistake. He kept telling himself it was too soon for them to feel anything for him as they had just started spending time with him. He was relieved that they no longer seemed to distrust him, and decided to be satisfied with that.

The aunts watched the emotions play across the ex-con's face and remembered that their nephew had told them if they watched they could see what he was feeling on his face. What they saw now made them even more determined to talk to him that evening. They smiled to themselves as they thought of the things they would say.

00000

That evening, Mark carried a blanket while he walked with May and Zora to the beach. He was surprised the judge's aunts wanted to spend more time with him. He had enjoyed the morning and afternoon with the older women, but felt they had asked him because they didn't want to bother their nephew with going.

May watched the younger man as he led the way down the long stairway. She could see the confusion warring with another emotion she thought looked like amazement on his face. She wondered why the ex-con looked so pensive. She and her sister just wanted to get to know him better.

Zora was also studying McCormick's face as they descended the stairs. She thought he looked scared and wondered if he knew why she and her sister wanted him to accompany them to the beach.

As they reached the bottom steps, May turned to the ex-con, and asked, "Mark, is there any special place you go when you come down here."

"Yes, I like to go sit on that rock outcropping over there, or on the beach over there," the younger man answered, as he pointed out the two spots he liked best. One was an flat surface at the top of a rock outcropping that was close to the water's edge, and the other was a spot on the beach about ten feet from the shore. Both were in good locations to see the beach, ocean, as well as feel the sea breeze.

"Why don't we sit on our blanket in your spot on the beach then?" Zora suggested.

"Okay," McCormick said, and walked to his favorite spot in the sand, and spread out the blanket. After he helped the older women sit down, the ex-race car driver sat near them. Mark turned his attention to the ocean and temporarily lost himself in its beauty.

The two women sat watching Mark as he looked across the water.

After a few minutes, McCormick felt the aunt's eyes on him, and turned to look at them. "Sorry, I always get caught up in how beautiful it is here," Mark replied, as he flushed from embarrassment.

"That's okay, dear. It really is beautiful here," May said, and noticed how the ex-race car driver's eyes widened at her comment. She cast a quick glance at her sister to see if she had caught it also.

McCormick couldn't believe it; there was that word again. _I know she didn't really mean to say it. She and Zora are probably the type that calls everyone "dear" or "honey,"_ he thought to himself, as he tried to keep his emotions from showing on his face. He turned to once again gaze at the ocean.

Zora caught her sister's glance, and gave a slight nod to acknowledge she had seen the younger man's reaction to the term of endearment. She had also been watching his face while her sister spoke, and after. She had been paying close attention, especially to his eyes, and had seen the disbelief, hope, disappointment, and finally acceptance in them. _Yes, Sister, we have waited too long to let him know we have come to like him,_ she thought as she tried to determine what to say.

After a moment, Zora reached out and touched the ex-race car driver's arm.

At the older woman's touch, McCormick turned to face the judge's aunts again. When he did, he saw a look on their faces that looked like affection, but felt he must be mistaken. Not sure what to expect, he remained silent.

"Mark, we know we weren't fair to you when we first arrived," May started to say.

"You already apologized for that. It's okay," the ex-con said, before she could say more.

"Yes, sweetheart, we did," Zora said, and seeing the shock on the younger man's face went on. "But we didn't tell you was that we've come to like you very much. We can see why Milton and Sarah think so highly of you."

McCormick blushed at the older woman's words. He didn't know what to say. He had hoped the judge's aunts would come to accept his presence, but never really expected more than that. This was more that he had hoped for. Zora had said they liked him and it made him very happy.

May watched the delight on the ex-con's face before she added, "And when we have used words like 'dear' or 'sweetheart,' it's because we mean them. It is easy to see you are a dear boy, and I'm glad Milton has brought you here to help him." She leaned over and hugged the younger man.

McCormick was caught by surprise by May's hug, but quickly recovered and returned it. It felt good to know she wasn't afraid to touch him. He released her, and said, "Thanks, May."

"So am I, Mark," Zora said in agreement, and embraced the ex-con as well.

Mark returned Zora's hug, and smiled at the two older women as he absorbed what they had told him. He had wanted them to like him at first because it was important to the judge, and the ex-con wanted the older man to be happy. But the longer the aunts had been visiting, the more the ex-race car driver found he wanted it for himself. He had come to like them and wished they could like him in return. Now that he knew they did, he was overjoyed.

May and Zora shared a look as the saw the open joy on the younger man's face. By silent agreement, they decided that any questions they may have about Mark's past could wait until another time. Today, it was enough that they had let him know they cared about him.

Zora smiled, and said, "Let's enjoy this beautiful evening a while longer before heading back to the house." She turned her gaze to the ocean and watched the gulls diving for food.

"Yes, it is lovely here. Mark, this is the perfect spot to see nearly everything," May said, as she too turned her attention to the water's surface.

"I'm glad you liked it," McCormick replied, as he watched the sun dance across the water.

The three sat in companionable silence. There was more conversation about things they saw, but mostly the aunts and the ex-con just enjoyed each other's company.

00000

Over the next few days, the judge's aunts spent time with their nephew and the ex-con, both together and separately. May and Zora were pleased to see the ex-race car driver relax around them, and start to enjoy himself more as they did things together. The jurist's aunts found themselves looking forward to spending time with McCormick.

The judge was enjoying his aunts visit, and time he was spending with them. He was also glad to see the older women spending time with Mark. The older man could tell by his aunts' faces when they looked at McCormick, that they had really taken a liking to him. In fact, they had taken to him so well, that one evening during an argument, the jurist's relatives took the ex-con's side. Secretly, this pleased the older man very much, but he wasn't going to let the kid know. Instead, he had acted deeply hurt that May and Zora had sided against him, but he didn't think he fooled them.

Sarah was also happy about the change in the judge's aunts' attitude toward Mark. The housekeeper was relieved that there was no longer any tension between the older women and McCormick, and thankful that the ex-con had been accepted by the aunts. Sarah knew Mark had so little family, and it was nice that the jurist's family accepted him into theirs.

Mark was happy that May and Zora liked him. He enjoyed their company, and looked forward to doing things with them. Since that first evening on the beach, McCormick, May and Zora returned there every evening. It was nice to share his special place with them, as they had also become special to him.

00000

On their fourth night visiting the beach, May watched Mark's face as he was looking out across the water. She was perplexed by the deep sadness she saw in his eyes. As she sat watching him, she realized he had been quieter and more withdrawn all day. Now that she thought about it, she noted that her nephew had been closely watching the ex-con all day with a strange look on his face. Concerned, she asked, "Mark, are you all right?"

McCormick was startled from his thoughts, and looked at May. When he saw the concerned look on her face, he said quietly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, dear? You look so sad," Zora said, also worried by the younger man's mood.

The ex-con smiled slightly at the women's concern, and said, "I'm sorry to worry you. It's nothing important."

"If it's upset you, then it's important enough," May replied.

"Yes, Mark, tell us what has upset you. Has Milton done something?" Zora asked.

"No!" Mark replied quickly, and then more calmly added, "It has nothing to do with the judge. It's just that today used to be special, and I was thinking about that. I didn't mean to let it ruin your evening."

"Nonsense, it hasn't ruined anything. We just want to know what has made you so sad today. Why don't you tell us," May coaxed gently.

McCormick lowered his head while he considered whether to tell them. He knew they were asking out of concern, so he decided to tell them what was on his mind. "Today was my Mama's birthday," the ex-con said quietly, and looked up at the older women.

"Oh, no wonder you're so sad today. You miss her," May responded, and touched the younger man's cheek.

Mark has told the aunts a few days ago that his mother's family had turned their backs on him and his mother. He had also told them that his mother died when he was eleven. Zora's heart ached for the ex-con as he missed her still. "I know you miss her. Would you like to talk about it; maybe tell us some things about her? It might not hurt so much if you are remembering her," she suggested.

"I don't want to bother you. I'll be fine," the ex-race car driver replied. He knew the aunts wanted to spend time with him, but doubted if they wanted to hear about his troubled childhood.

"Mark, we care about you, and we want to help. We can't stop you from missing her, because you always will. But we can listen while you share some memories of her. Maybe by sharing your memories, she won't seem so far away," May suggested. Now that she knew the reason behind the ex-con's sadness, she wanted to help, even if all she could do was listen.

McCormick looked at both women, and saw the genuine caring there. He smiled, and said, "Okay, but I'm not sure what you want to hear."

Zora smiled in return, and said, "Just tell us the things you want to share; maybe some of your favorite memories."

Mark sat silently while he thought about what he wanted to say. After a few minutes, he said, "One of the things I loved best about her was she always found time for me. I know that sometimes she had to be tired from work, but she still found time to let me know she loved me." McCormick stopped, his eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Before the women could reply, the ex-con went on. "And every night she would be with me as I said my prayers. When I was little, I just said 'Now I Lay Me,' but when I was older I said my own prayer. But always after my prayers we said 'Fuzzy Wuzzy.'"

May and Zora watched the ex-race car driver's face as he lost himself in his memories. His eyes and features held such love and happiness that they could tell he loved his mother very much, and that this tradition had been very special to the ex-con. Neither woman spoke as they didn't want to break the spell the remembrances were creating.

After a few moments of silence, Mark chuckled, and said, "I know it was a silly thing to do, but it was something we did every night. If Mama was going to be at work when it would be my bedtime, we would do it before she left. We never missed one night, not even when she was sick. I said it to her when she couldn't say it with me anymore. It was the one thing we never skipped." The tears that had been threatening earlier, now slid down his cheeks. The younger man reached up to quickly brush them away.

Before McCormick could wipe them aside, Zora captured his hand, and said, "It's okay to cry when you miss someone. There is no shame in that."

The ex-race car driver smiled sadly, and said, "My birthday was three weeks ago, and since mine and Mama's were so close together, we would just have one party and celebrate them together. Although it wasn't much of a party; it was usually just me and her. At first, I thought it was because she wanted to share the celebrating with me, but as I grew older I realized it was because with my dad gone, she couldn't afford to celebrate them separately."

McCormick stopped there, and dropped his head, but not before the aunts saw the raw emotion in his eyes, which were filled with hurt and anger. Both women knew the ex-con's feelings were so close to the surface, but were unsure of how to coax him to continue. The judge had warned them that the younger man doesn't often talk about his past much, and if pushed he withdraws. Not knowing what to say, both women remained silent.

A moment later, Mark, went on quietly. "That's what I hated most about my dad leaving us. When I was little, I was upset because I couldn't have the things other kids had. And then, it was because he had left us on my birthday. I thought since he chose that day to leave, I must have done something wrong, and he was punishing me." The ex-con continued to look at the ground, while he took several deep breaths to calm himself.

May reached out and touched Mark's arm, and said, "It wasn't your fault your father left, and it wasn't anything you did." She could feel herself becoming angry at this man she had never met, but who had deeply hurt the young man in front of her.

"That's what Mama told me too," the ex-race car driver said, and after a moment, went on. "But as I grew and could understand more of what Mama had to sacrifice and how hard she had to work at two jobs, just to provide a roof over our heads and food on the table, I grew angry at him for putting her through that. She had to do without so much just to give me the few extras she could. I would have gladly given everything I had for her to have one bouquet of roses or a new dress. I mean new from the store, not the thrift shop. He took that away from her, and it wasn't right. She deserved so much more than what she got, and she died before I could give it to her." McCormick stopped talking as he broke down. All the tears he had held inside all those years were finally released.

The sisters didn't hesitate to respond. May moved to his right side, and Zora to his left. Both women wrapped their arms around Mark, and held him while he cried. They each silently offered their support, saving any comments until the younger man had regained his composure, and would be aware of what they told him.

After a short while, McCormick pulled himself together. He took the handkerchief May offered, and wiped his face.

The women continued to hold the ex-race car driver as he regained his composure. They were not going to release him until they were sure he was okay.

May rubbed her hand along the younger man's back, and said, "Mark it wasn't right that either of you had to do without. Your mother shouldn't have had to work so hard to provide your needs, and you should have had a childhood free from that kind of pain."

Mark nodded his head at the older woman's words, and said, "She never complained because she had to work so hard or do without."

Zora ran her hand along the ex-con's arm, and said, "That's because she was working to give you the things you needed, and to her that made all the hard work worth it."

"Sometimes, I would hear her crying in her room, and when I would ask her why she was crying, she would say because she couldn't give me all the things the other kids' parents gave them. She would cry because she felt she wasn't giving me enough. I can remember that I would hug her and tell her I didn't need all that stuff. As long as I had her, I was happy, and I was. We would sit holding each other, and both of us would cry. Her for wanting to give me more, and me because she was giving me so much, but was hurting, and I couldn't help her," Mark said sadly, and wiped more tears from his eyes.

May looked at her sister, and saw the tears in her eyes also. Her heart ached for what she had heard about Mark's childhood, and for the scars he still carried from it. "Mark, dear, your just being there and holding her would have helped her feel better. Knowing that she had you and you loved her would have given her a reason to go on," she said.

"Mark, she got upset over not being able to give you the things she wanted to for the same reason you did when you couldn't give her the things you wanted her to have. It was because she loved you, and didn't want you to have to do without," Zora said, as she brushed the hair from McCormick's face.

The ex-race car driver looked at the two women, and nodded. After a moment, he asked, "Do you think Mama might have been able to fight her cancer longer if she hadn't had to work so hard taking care of me?"

Zora closed her eyes against the pain in Mark's eyes, as it was so strong it pierced straight to her heart. She opened them, and said, "No, sweetheart, her having to take care of you had nothing to do with her not living longer."

Before May could add to that, McCormick replied, "But if she hadn't had to work two jobs taking care of me, maybe she wouldn't have been so tired, and could have fought harder. Maybe if I hadn't been there, she could have put all her energy into surviving."

May tightened her hold on the younger man momentarily, and then said, "No, dear, if anything, you probably gave her something to fight for. With you there, she had a reason to live that she wouldn't have otherwise. You needed her and I know she fought as hard as she could to stay with you. But cancer is an awful disease, and sometimes, it doesn't matter how hard someone fights, they can't win."

Mark was silent for several minutes as he absorbed the things the aunts had told him, and allowed it to ease the pain in his heart. He had wondered for years if he had helped to shorten his mother's life, and what the aunts had told him, helped him finally put that thought to rest. The other things they had said to him had also aided him in letting go of his guilt at not being able to give his mother the life she deserved.

May and Zora were also silent as they watched the younger man consider what they had said to him. They could tell that he had accepted much of what they said, and could see the sadness ease from his face.

A short while later, McCormick said, "On my birthday this year I did something really stupid. Besides breaking into the federal building, which you already know about, I went to Atlantic City to find my dad. I guess I wanted to see if we could have a relationship, but he didn't want that. He took off again as soon as the mess he was in was solved. He didn't even say goodbye; just left a note."

May waited a moment before responding so the younger man wouldn't know that she and her sister had already been aware of that information. She squeezed Mark's hand, and said, "I know you've been hurt by your father leaving you again, but you're not alone now. Milton and Sarah care for you, and so do Zora and I. You can come to any one of us when you are upset."

"I don't think the judge wants me to do that," McCormick replied.

"Of course he does, dear," Zora said comfortingly.

"No, when we were in Atlantic City, I said something along the lines that I look to him as a father, and he told me he wasn't my dad, Sonny was. So I know he doesn't want me to think of him that way," Mark said, as he was once again saddened by the thought.

"Oh, sweetheart, I think he just wanted you to give your father a chance, and not let your feelings for him stop you from getting close to your dad. I don't think he meant he didn't want you to come to him with your problems," Zora replied.

"Maybe," the ex-race car driver responded. After a few more moments of silence, the younger man said, "I think the real reason I wanted to find him was I wanted to know why he left that way. I wanted to know why he left on my birthday. But most of all I wanted to hear him say he was sorry, but he didn't. In the note he left he said he had left all those years ago because he couldn't be the dad I deserved. All I wanted was for him to be there."

May and Zora waited to see if there was more. They could hear the younger man's voice crack with emotion, and sensed that McCormick had more to say, so they remained silent. They continued to hold the ex-race car driver to let him know they were there for him and cared.

Mark brushed at the tears that were once again threatening to fall. He was angry that he let his father's leaving hurt him when he felt he should have known better than expect Sonny to want him in his life. He took a deep breath, and said, "When he took off in Atlantic City, the note also said that 'just because he left me then doesn't mean he doesn't love me now.' But if he loves me, why did he take off when I just found him? That doesn't feel like love to me, or at least not how it felt when Mama would hold me and tell me she loved me. Or when Sarah has told me she cares, or you two as you sit here now. Or when the judge has always been there for me, even though I know he doesn't love me; that's how I thought love should feel."

May tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. Finally, she found her voice, and said, "Mark, Milton does love you, and so do Zora and I. I don't know what your father meant by what he said, but you're right. Love is supposed to feel good, not hurt."

"Sonny saying he loves me is just words. If he really meant it, he would have stuck around, or at least said goodbye face-to-face," McCormick said, as he accepted that his father didn't feel any attachment to him. Before either woman could respond, the ex-con went on. "I can live without Sonny as long as I have the judge. He may not be my father, and I know he doesn't want to be, but he does help me, like I always thought a dad would. I know I'm no substitute for his son. There is no way I could even try to be, even if I was good enough. But I can love him even if he doesn't love me back," he said quietly, more to himself than to the two women.

"Mark,…," May started to say, but stopped when the ex-race car driver spoke again.

"No, May, it's okay. I can live with that. I know the judge cares, and it's more than I had before I came to Gulls-Way, and more than I ever thought I would have again," Mark said, and smiled at the women. Before either could speak, the younger man said, "I remember one time I pulled a bunch of wildflowers, and took them home to Mama. She told me they were the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. I know they were just weeds, but she put them in a vase as if they were expensive roses. It made me feel so good that after that, I picked them for her every chance I got."

The aunts knew that was McCormick's way of changing the subject, and telling them he didn't want to talk about the previous one anymore. Knowing that if they pushed, he would stop talking all together, they allowed him to do so. Besides, they did want to hear more about the special woman who had given the ex-con life, and had loved him during his early years. They believed it was her love and guidance that planted the roots of goodness in his heart that made him the kind, caring young man he was today.

May smiled, and said, "The flowers were beautiful to your mother because you picked them and gave them to her out of love. I'm sure it meant just as much to her to get them from you, as it did to you to give them."

Mark smiled, and was glad the older woman understood how that one thing meant so much to him. "The one thing I regret is that I gave her such a hard time sometimes. I didn't understand why dad left and I knew she was doing the best she could. But sometimes when I had to do without something that other kids had, I'd get so mad. I know now that I was mad at Sonny for leaving and making it so I couldn't have those things I wanted. Because he wasn't there to yell at, I would take it out on Mama. I would always apologize and tell her I didn't mean it, and I know she forgave me, but I know at times I made her feel worse than she already did. Maybe if I could have been more like her and not complained, I could have prevented some of those tears she cried."

"Sweetheart, you were just a child, and your mother understood why you felt the way you did. Your mother would have probably felt just as bad for the sacrifices you two had to make even if you would have never said a word about it. As your mother, I'm sure she wanted to give you everything you deserved, and it hurt that she couldn't," Zora said, and hugged the younger man.

"I know I was just a kid, but I still feel bad for the pain I caused her," McCormick said sadly.

"Mark, I know it doesn't help take away your pain, but I'm sure your mother felt you were worth every tear she cried," May said, as she wiped a lone tear from his cheek.

"I'd like to think so. I know sometimes when she was sad, she would ask me to sit next to her, and she would just hold me tight. When she would let go of me later, there would be a smile on her face and her eyes wouldn't be so sad. She told me once that she had been blessed to have me and she never regretted that she had," McCormick said, as the thought began to cheer him.

"See, she didn't mind the work because she knew you were worth the effort," Zora said, glad to see the sadness on the younger man's face began to ease.

May smiled at the ex-race car driver, and said, "I'm glad the two of you had each other. I can see that you loved her very much, and from what you've told us about her, I know she loved you also."

McCormick talked for a while longer, sharing stories of his mother and the life he had shared with her. Some of his tales brought smiles and laughter, and some touched the aunts' hearts deeply. The older women felt they knew the ex-con better for having this talk with Mark, for it helped them understand how he managed to be such a caring person, regardless of the fact he had been in prison. They also now knew why he tended to keep others at a distance, and was afraid to let people in.

00000

Later that evening, the judge was waiting in the den when the aunts returned from the beach. When they entered, he asked, "Where's McCormick?"

"He decided to go to bed early. We told him to go ahead, and we would tell you," May answered.

"Is he feeling better?" the jurist inquired.

"Yes, we had a nice talk. Did you know today was his mother's birthday?" Zora asked.

"Yes, he told me last year when he was pretty much in the same mood. We talked about her and how things were for him when he was small. I knew he would be upset today, but didn't think he would be as depressed as he seemed. But I bet his going to find his father and then Sonny leaving him is responsible for a lot of his poor mood today," their nephew said.

"Yes, it is," May said, as she sat on the sofa.

"Did he say anything? Every time I've tried to talk to him about it, he closed up," the judge said. He wanted to help the younger man, but didn't know how to proceed. He hoped his aunts could help him find a way to do so.

"Yes, he said some things. I think the reason he's reluctant to talk to you about it is he feels you don't want him to bother you with things," Zora said, as she also took a seat.

"Why would he think I don't want him to come to me?" the judge asked, confused by the statement.

The two older women told the jurist what had happened on the beach. Their nephew was upset to hear what Mark had said about him not wanting the ex-con to come to him with his problems. The judge decided he would have to address this issue very soon.

00000

The next morning at breakfast, Mark felt better after the talk with the aunts the night before. He joined the judge's family, and enjoyed his meal.

The jurist was glad to see the younger man in a better mood than the day before, and was glad his aunts had been able to help him. The older man cleared his throat and said, "McCormick, I need to see you in the den after breakfast."

The ex-con looked at the jurist and saw the serious look on his friend's face. The ex-race car driver wasn't sure what had put it there, so he just shrugged, and said, "Sure, Judge."

The older man stood, and walked from the room.

00000

When Mark entered the den, the judge said, "McCormick, have a seat. We need to talk."

The ex-con still had no idea what was on his friend's mind, so he silently slipped into his chair, and waited for the older man to speak.

"Listen, kiddo, I think we've got a misunderstanding, and we need to clear it up now," the jurist said, and waited for the younger man to respond. Seeing the confused look on the ex-race car driver's face, Hardcastle said, "Aunt May and Aunt Zora told me what you said on the beach about me not wanting you to come to me with your problems."

Mark ducked his head at the older man's words. He wasn't surprised that the aunts had told the jurist, and he wasn't upset that they had because he knew they did so out of concern for him. But he also didn't want to have this conversation, and have his fears confirmed.

The judge watched as the ex-con dropped his head, but not before he saw the sadness appear on his face. "McCormick, I told you before that I want you to come to me when you have a problem," the jurist said, and waited for the ex-race car driver's response.

The younger man kept his head lowered, and said quietly, "That was before we found Sonny."

"Finding Sonny doesn't change that," the older man replied.

"Yes. It does. You said you weren't my father, Sonny was," Mark said. He didn't understand why the judge was saying it changed nothing, when it changed everything. The ex-con also didn't know why the older man was determined to hash it out again; he had gotten the message the first time.

"He is your father, but I'm your friend, or at least I thought I was," the jurist stated.

McCormick's head jerked up quickly, and he said, "You are Judge. It's just that…." The younger man stopped when he realized he almost said too much.

"It's just what?" the jurist urged, and waited for the answer. When none was forthcoming, he said more forcefully, "Answer me, kiddo."

Mark shifted nervously in his seat, and met his friend's eyes. "It's just that since I've come here, I've come to you with everything, no matter what it was. A lot of those things I should have been able to go to Sonny with. But I can't, and even after I found him, it was still you I wanted to turn to. When I was kidnapped, it was you I knew would rescue me," the ex-con said, and dropped his head again.

The judge saw the confusion and sadness on his young friend's face as he spoke and before he lowered his head, and knew what the problem was. He knew the ex-race car driver had more to say, so he said nothing.

"You see, everything I needed a father for I already had in you. Yes, I hoped Sonny and I could have a relationship, but I wasn't looking for more than friendship. I didn't want to give up what we had. I guess I forgot for a while that you didn't want any type of relationship with me," McCormick replied. Before the jurist could respond, Mark went on. "You told me that I was no substitute for your son, and I know I never could be. You've come to be a good friend, the best I've ever had. And sometimes, I guess I do think of you more as a father than just a friend. One of the reasons I wanted to find Sonny was I wanted to know why he left Mama and me when I was a kid; why he left on my birthday. I asked you to come along because I wanted you there in case I didn't like the answers. I knew I could accept anything he told me as long as I had you to lean on."

The jurist was warmed by the ex-con's words. To hear the younger man say he cared for him so much filled him with gladness. But he could see that some comments along the way had confused his friend, and knew he needed to straighten his young associate out. "Kiddo, before you go any further, I need to explain a few things to you. First, when we started this arrangement, I did say I didn't want to be buddies, but as time passed, that changed. And I thought you knew I thought of you as a friend." When he saw the younger man about to interrupt, the jurist held up his hand to stop him. "Wait a minute, McCormick. Let me finish, and then you can say whatever you want."

At the ex-con's nod, the older man said, "About you being a substitute for my son, no one could take his place. It has nothing to do with whether or not you're good enough, because you are someone any man would be proud to call his son."

"Except Sonny," the ex-race car driver said, quietly, barely audibly.

The judge would have missed the comment if he hadn't been paying such close attention. Hardcastle was at a loss of how to ease the pain the ex-con's father's abandonment had caused. The older man sighed, and said, "I don't know why your father left you when you were a kid, or why he did it again in Atlantic City, but I will tell you this. It is his loss. He is the one that is missing out on seeing how great his son is."

The jurist waited until Mark raised his head, and then said, "McCormick, when I told you I wasn't your father and that Sonny was, I guess I just wanted you to be realistic in your expectations. I didn't want you to be disappointed that he had flaws. I in no way wanted you to think it changed things between us or how I felt about you."

"Judge, he could never do that," the ex-race car driver replied, in response to the first part of the statement. He chose not to comment on the second half, as he wasn't sure he wanted to hear any more.

"I know, kiddo, but I guess I had my own doubts during this whole thing," the judge said.

"Doubts about what?" Mark asked, confused by the comment.

"Once I realized Sonny was your father, I had doubts about how it would affect us. I guess I was jealous and worried that you would start turning to him instead of me. And I didn't want that. He was your father, after all, and it would only be natural that you would share your life with him," the older man answered.

"Judge, he may have become a friend, but I already had someone I could turn to. I was afraid you wanted me to turn to him," McCormick replied.

"Why didn't you tell me that's what you thought?" the jurist asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because I didn't want you to tell me I was right. Why didn't you tell me how you felt?" the ex-con asked in return, a grin beginning to form on his face.

Hardcastle smiled back, and said, "Listen, McCormick, Sonny is your father, and for whatever reason he's chosen not to be a part of your life." The judge stopped when he saw Mark lower his head, but not before he saw the acceptance on his face. _Nah, kid it's not what you think,_ he thought to himself before saying aloud, "Look at me Mark."

When he heard the jurist use his given name, the ex-race car driver raised his head to meet the older man's gaze. Mark was surprised to see his friend's face held none of the closure or distance that he expected. Instead, it was open and affectionate. He remained silent while he waited for the judge to continue.

The older man nodded when he had the ex-con's attention, and said, "As I was saying, your father's leaving is his problem, not yours. You are in no way responsible for his actions, and nothing you would have done as a child could justify his leaving like that. As for me, I'm proud to call you my friend, and I have to admit that sometimes, I see you more as a son than just a friend."

"Really," Mark asked, his face reflecting his delight at that confession.

"Yes, really. So, is all that settled now?" the judge asked.

"Sure, Judge. You want me to come to you when I have a problem, because you care about me," the younger man answered, his eyes dancing with happiness.

"Now yer cookin'," the jurist replied. He was glad the misunderstanding had been cleared up.

McCormick's face took on a serious expression, and he looked at his friend. The ex-race car driver asked, "Judge, could I ask you a question."

"You just did, hotshot," the older man retorted, and smiled.

"Very funny," the ex-con remarked sarcastically, and then added, "No, seriously,"

"Sure, kiddo," the judge replied. He could tell that whatever was on his friend's mind was important by the expression on his face.

"Sonny didn't break into that safe to get the tapes willingly, did he?" the ex-con asked.

Hardcastle hadn't been expecting that question, and wasn't sure how to respond. To tell the kid the truth would just further his disappointment in Sonny, but to lie to McCormick was something he had never done before.

Mark studied his friend's face and saw the answer there. Smiling sadly, he said, "It's okay, Judge, you don't have to answer. I already know. I think I've known since it happened. I just didn't want to admit it." When he realized the older man was going to speak, McCormick quickly went on. "No, it's okay, really. I knew it wasn't his idea. If he had cared enough to break the law and get the tapes, then he would have cared enough to stick around and see me. But why did you let me think he wanted to do it. No, wait, I know why. It was because of how I was going on about how great my dad was, and you didn't want to tell me the truth."

"McCormick, I knew how hard the trip had been for you, and if you needed to believe Sonny willingly went after the tapes, I could let you believe it," the jurist responded.

"Thanks, Judge. It means a lot to me that you were willing to do that," the ex-race car driver replied, with a huge grin on his face. He was glad he and the jurist had had this talk, as it had put a lot of his fears to rest. He was happy to know the older man considered him a friend, and even more at times, and was especially glad to know he could talk to the judge anytime something was bothering him.

"Yes, now that that's all settled, you can get to work on the hedges while I take Aunt May and Aunt Zora to visit with Claudia Harper. I'll pick up some steaks while I'm out, and we'll have them on the grill tonight," the judge said. He was relieved to see most of the tension and worry leave his young friend's face. He knew the issue of Sonny Daye was not settled for good, but also knew he would be there for the ex-con should he feel bad again because of it. He was also glad he had finally told Mark how much he cared for him.

00000

That evening, as everyone was enjoying their meal of steak and baked potatoes, the aunts studied Mark as he ate. They were both very happy that he didn't seem as upset as he had been. This young man had become important to the two women, and they hated to see him hurting. They were relieved when the talk between the ex-con and their nephew had helped ease the last of Mark's hurt feelings over his father's abandonment. They were thankful the judge had brought the younger man to live at Gulls-Way, as they could see their friendship gave both men what they needed most—someone to love and to love them back.

May looked at Zora, and at her nod, said, "Mark, Zora and I have something we want to tell you." When the younger man looked toward her, she went on to say, "We have decided we want you to call us your aunts."

McCormick was shocked. This had been a day full of surprises for him. First the judge told him he thought of him as a son as well as a friend, and now the judge's aunts wanted him to call them "aunt." He couldn't believe the older women wanted to include him in their family that way. He smiled, and looked to the jurist.

The older man smiled at first the shocked look, and then the flush that colored his young associate's cheeks. He knew May's request had touched the ex-race car driver, and it went a long way toward healing any hurt their earlier treatment of him had caused. Finally, the jurist said, "Don't look at me. They told me about it this afternoon."

Zora reached over and cupped the ex-con's chin to turn his face toward her, and said. "Sweetheart, you are part of Milton's family, and that makes you part of ours. But even if Milton didn't think of you as highly as he does, May and I care for you very much. We talked about this, and decided it was what we wanted. We told Milton so he would not be surprised, but not to get his permission."

"Are you sure?" Mark asked, not quite able to believe the older women had accepted him to the point that they thought of him as family.

"Of course we're sure, dear. That's why we mentioned it," May replied, and then asked, "What do you say?"

McCormick looked to the jurist nervously, and waited for a response from him.

The judge realized that the ex-con wanted some kind of sign that this was okay with him. The jurist was happy his aunts had accepted the younger man. The older man nodded his head, smiled, and then said, "Aunt May asked you a question, kiddo."

When he saw the judge's nod, the younger man knew it was okay with the jurist, and turned to look at older women. "Thanks, Aunt May and Aunt Zora," he said, and accepted hugs from both women. McCormick was touched beyond words. He had hoped the aunts would come to like him, but they had told him they loved him. And now, they had let him know they thought of him as part of the family. It was more than he ever thought possible.

Sarah, who had been in the kitchen making more tea, returned to the patio table at that moment. She saw the joy on the ex-con's face, and was very happy to see that instead of the sadness that had been there the last few weeks. She placed the tea in the center of the table and approached her chair.

Before the housekeeper could sit down, Mark rose and engulfed her in a warm embrace. "Sarah, May and Zora asked me to call them my aunts. Isn't that great!" he said excitedly as he released her.

Sarah kissed his cheek, and sat in her chair. She smiled at McCormick. The judge, and his aunts, and said, "Yes, Mark, I think that's wonderful." The housekeeper was pleased the jurist's aunts had accepted the younger man. She knew May and Zora had grown closer to and come to care for the ex-con, and was thankful they were accepting him into their family.

The judge sat, and watched his aunts talking to the ex-con, and was glad they had given the younger man a chance. The jurist was very happy that his aunts had accepted McCormick into their family as well, and felt he couldn't ask for a better outcome to their visit.

00000

The aunts stayed until the end of the next week. They spent that time trying to convince their nephew to let them help him on a case, but both he and Mark told them no. In fact, they didn't work on any cases while the aunts were visiting. The judge, his aunts, Sarah and Mark spent time relaxing, and enjoying each other's company. During the morning and afternoon if McCormick had chores, the judge would take them sightseeing, shopping or they would just relax at the house. When Mark wasn't busy, he would join them, and they often included Sarah as well. Most evenings were spent either by the pool, or on the beach. They played cards, and just enjoyed spending time together.

00000

The morning of the aunt's flight Mark drove the judge and his aunts to the airport. Once there McCormick took their bags to the baggage check, and the jurist made sure all their flight was on time. Once that was completed, the two men joined the ladies to wait for the flight.

When they heard the number for May and Zora's flight called, everyone rose and started walking to the gate.

"You have a safe trip, and it was good seeing you Aunt May and Aunt Zora," the judge said, and hugged each woman. He gave each a kiss on the cheek as well.

"We will," May replied as she hugged her nephew back.

"You come see us soon," Zora said, and kissed the judge in return.

Once the jurist had said his good-byes, the older women turned their attention to the ex-con. They smiled at his nervousness, as he waited for his turn to tell them goodbye.

May walked up to McCormick, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She hugged the younger man, and said, "I'm glad that I came and met you Mark. You take care of yourself, and don't worry about all that stuff. You write or call us anytime you want. You are a nice young man, and I love you."

The ex-race car blushed at the older woman's words, and he hugged her tight. "Thanks, Aunt May, I will. I'm glad to meet you also. I love you too." He then turned to Zora, and embraced her as well, and said, "I love you, Aunt Zora. I'll write you soon."

Zora held the younger man close, and said, "I love you too, sweetheart. Mark, you are a very special young man, and I'm proud of you. Next time you feel bad about your dad or anything else, you go see Milton right away. He loves you." She stepped back, and stood next to her sister.

The judge grunted in response, and kissed his aunts again, and said, "You had better go, so you don't miss your plane.

May smiled, and said, "We still have time. Now you come visit us soon, Milton."

"I will Aunt May," the jurist said.

"And Mark, you be sure to come with him when he does," Zora said.

"Yes, Ma'am," McCormick said, and smiled.

Hardcastle and McCormick stood, and watched the two women walk through the gate to board their plane. Both were pleased with how well this visit had ended, and that the aunts were no longer worried about Mark's presence at Gulls-Way.

00000

As the aunts boarded their plane, they were glad they had come. They were also thankful they had given Mark a chance, and got to know him. They had come here expecting to find a liar and a thief, but had found something completely different—an unwanted treasure. Unwanted because his father didn't want him, and the aunts hadn't wanted to like him at all. But he was a treasure they were so glad to have as a part of their lives. To the aunts, Mark may have started out as an unwanted treasure, but now he was very wanted. He was part of their family, and both women's hearts were fuller for his presence in their lives.


End file.
